Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Hidan ha sobrevivido a varios linajes ninja. ¿Pero qué opina él de su propia vida?


_**En mi blog "El Escritorio de Firey Girl" prometí que sacaría un oneshot referente a Hidan y su inmortalidad. Una vez más les demuestro que yo no hablo en balde, y que precisamente se trata de algo simple ya que no soy muy adepta al personaje. No es un Universo Alterno, pero sí pasé por alto ciertas reglas de la serie original y deliberadamente las cambié para adaptarse mejor al fanfic. **_

_**Dedicado a Kanon-chan, y a la mayoría de las fans del Jashinista (porque hay una por ahí que conduce experimentos sin sentido y me cae en el hígado). **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero la trama de este fanfic es toda mía.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER…?**_

**Por:** _Firey Girl_

* * *

_¿Qué tiene de bueno de ser inmortal, de todos modos?_

El Primer Hokage… El Tercer Kazekage… Hasta el imbécil de Kakuzu. A todos ellos los he sobrevivido, e incluso cuando creí que mi compañero era un pionero de la inmortalidad y que nada lo detendría. Desde que Jashin-sama mostró su gracia ante mí, yo he vivido más años que cualquier otro hombre en el mundo.

A todos, exceptuando a uno.

_Shikamaru Nara. _

Ese maldito aguafiestas me las pagará por joderme la existencia.

He permanecido en este mundo por casi un siglo. No tengo nada que lo pueda probar. Ni siquiera en mi aldea lo notaron. Los que se dieron cuenta de mi condición no están vivos para contarlo. Yo me aseguré de que así fuera. De hecho, tampoco recuerdo quiénes fueron los que me procrearon. Ellos y los demás tienen la culpa de mi situación actual por cambiar el orden de las cosas. ¿A quién carajos se le ocurre reemplazar a los shinobis por centros turísticos?

Después de que cumplí 22 años, ya no pude envejecer. Quince años más tarde, mi amante también lo notó. La muy estúpida me llamó demonio e intentó asesinarme. Pero fui yo quien la asesinó a ella, y desde ahí me propuse masacrar a cuanto ingenuo se atravesara en mi camino. Mis vecinos fueron los últimos en verme la cara antes de que yo me largara de ese maldito pueblo donde nadie apreciaba mi religión.

No voy a decir qué estuve haciendo todos estos años después de abandonar Yugakure. Pero fueron tiempos divertidos en donde yo podía seguir los mandatos de Jashin a mi antojo. Ni siquiera pensé en encontrarme una compañera por muy atractiva que ésta fuese. Eso no ayudaba en nada con mi deber hacia mi Dios. No, definitivamente no volvería a pensar en mujeres.

En medio de mi peregrinación acabé liándome con Akatsuki. Me duele la cabeza de sólo recordar porqué. Ninguno me agradaba y sólo quería eliminarlos a todos, incluso al líder. Siempre me molestaban por todo, especialmente por mi supuesta falta de cerebro. Cuando me asignaron a Kakuzu y me contaron sus habilidades e historial violento, vi en él a un excelente aliado.

_Pero al parecer, me equivoqué. _

Kakuzu resultó ser tan viejo como yo, pero él era un blasfemo avaro de lo peor. Se burlaba e insultaba mi religiosidad y eso me cabreaba. Se la pasaba culpándome de nuestros retrasos en las misiones cuando en realidad todo se debía a sus malditos negocios. Tal vez Jashin-sama me estaba castigando por no ofrecerle suficientes sacrificios. Akatsuki iba en contra de mis creencias y si continuaba con ellos era por el mero hecho de no tener algo más que hacer.

Lo único que sé es que ese idiota ya me tenía ganas desde que lo conocí. Preferí ser amable que meterme en algún problema con un compañero mío. No valía la pena. De hecho, si lo hacía enojar era capaz de negarse a ponerme la cabeza en su lugar cuando alguien me decapitaba. Era insoportable.

Fue estupenda la vez en que maté a ese monje del País del Fuego, aunque todo era parte del plan de Kakuzu para conseguir dinero. Sabía que no debería hacer eso pero no me importó porque era eso o ser sepultado por alguien de otra religión. ¡Primero besaba a todos en Akatsuki antes que permitirlo, joder!

También disfruté mucho eliminando al jounin de Konoha que venía acompañado de otros tres estorbos. Me dio pelea como no lo había tenido en décadas, y era divertido verlo retorcerse de dolor que venía de su muerte por los efectos de mi ritual. Tuve que forzarlo varias veces a rendirme el respeto que yo merecía. La fiesta me duró poco e ignoraba que esta afrenta me costaría cara.

No sabría describir mi último día de libertad. Siempre hay algo o alguien que está dispuesto a fastidiarte, como Shikamaru y sus patéticos amiguitos. Pensé que venían a dialogar o a pedirme una disculpa, pero los muy sinvergüenzas vinieron a agredirme. Cuando vio que ni sus insultos ni sus provocaciones doblegaban mi voluntad, ÉL se me lanzó mientras yo estaba distraído… ¡y el cabrón de Kakuzu todavía se reía de mí! ¡Ah no!

Esto ya era algo personal. Decidí que yo solito iba a divertirme torturándolo lenta y dolorosamente. Hasta me pareció interesante que usara su jutsu de sombras para llevarnos a un lugar donde podíamos tener nuestro encuentro privado. Estaba seguro de que Jashin se decepcionaría de mí por no ofrecerle una mejor ofrenda. El daño de mis heridas valía la pena si con eso conseguía aplastarlo como a una cucaracha…

… pero entonces la cucaracha se convirtió en una mantis que amenazaba con devorarme.

No comprendí porqué él continuaba con vida hasta que él me reveló su plan. Me había engañado para que usara la sangre de Kakuzu, y así hacerle perder la ventaja. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme de ello. Pero en ese instante por fin supe darle la razón sobre mi carencia de intelecto. Nada me hacía rabiar más que estar equivocado y admitir que un mocoso era más listo que yo.

Ese niñato intentó trató de hacerme volar en pedazos pero lo único que logró fue separar mi cabeza del resto de mi cuerpo. Juré que Jashin-sama dejaría caer sobre él todo el peso de su venganza. Poco le importó porque no teníamos las mismas creencias.

_¿Qué clase de creencia es la voluntad del fuego_? _¡Patrañas!_

Y ahora estoy solo. Permanezco encerrado en este jodido hoyo. La inmortalidad no me sirve de nada si se está enterrado a más de tres metros bajo tierra en medio de un bosque lleno de venados. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?

_Qué hombre tan cruel eres, Shikamaru Nara. _

Pero por ahora estoy conforme con eso…

… _porque tarde que temprano saldré de aquí, te buscaré y acabaré contigo. _

_

* * *

_

_**Menudo monólogo que se aventó Hidan, ¿no? Si se fijan bien, más allá de las discordancias respecto a su larga vida, él exageró varios detalles de su relación con los demás… especialmente con su compañero de batalla. También es evidente que su arrogancia no tiene fin. **_

_**Si se preguntan porqué alteré las reglas, fue por la simple razón de que Kishimoto da mucho de qué pensar. Anteriormente se dijo que la inmortalidad de Hidan terminaba cuando dejaba de hacer sacrificios, pero luego Kishimoto-sensei se retractó y dijo que el Jashinista seguía vivito pero igual de atascado que la última vez que lo vimos XDDDD ¿Acaso no le dará hambre o sed?**_

_**No creo estar de humor para traerles algo romántico ahora que se aproxima el 14 de Febrero, pero si cambio de parecer, ya los mantendré al tanto. Muchas gracias por leer y por cualquier review que se animen a dejar. **_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


End file.
